It's Not Over Yet
by brocoli23
Summary: Takes place after Pocahontas 2. John Smith X Pocahontas
1. Silent Ships

_Chapter 1: Silent Ships_

She was gone.

In an instant, John Smith sees the love of his life on a ship in the arms of another man. But what can he do? She had made her choice, and it was John Rolf. With watery eyes, he watches the ship sail off into the horizon until it is out of sight.

The next day, Smith awakes early. He lay in bed for a while, just thinking. His apartment is small and quaint, but "big enough for two", he thinks out loud, clearly reminiscing about Pocahontas. "Get it together John", he scuffs. He knows he needs to move on with his life, even though it seems nearly impossible. After getting dressed and eating a few biscuits, he walks through the streets of London and arrives at his new ship, which was awarded to him by the King for defeating Radcliff. He boards the ship and marvels at its splendor. He walks around on deck, thinking of all the adventures he will soon have, exploring the world…alone. The longer Smith walks around, the quieter it becomes. The truth is, he's lonely. He awakes every morning to find that no one is by his side. He has no one to talk to, no one to hold. As Smith observes his ship, he continues to try to focus on the bright side. He continues to think of seeing sights he's never seen before, sailing on the open seas.

He stops walking when he comes to one of the ship's masts. He rubs his hand along side it, observing the fine oak it is made out of, and suddenly he is brought back to the time when he first met Grandmother Willow. Pocahontas was right by his side to confirm that he really was seeing a talking tree. And it was there too, that John Smith and Pocahontas shared their first kiss. It was a night he remembers fondly, yet sadly, for he knows that he can no longer hold Pocahontas, or touch her soft brown skin, or run his fingers through her long black hair the way he did then.

Smith, with closed eyes and a heavy heart, sits down on the deck, leaning against the mast. After a few minutes, he suddenly opens his piercing blue eyes. He is no longer melancholy. Instead, he is alert and focused. "It's not over yet", he mutters. With that, he jumps off deck, and dashes through the streets of London.


	2. An Orchestra of Dissonant Irritation

_Chapter 2: An Orchestra of Dissonant Irritation_

"Thomas, you have to help me." John Smith pleads to his best friend. They are sitting at the dinner table in Thomas's house. Thomas holds his newborn baby in his arms while his wife cleans the dishes in the kitchen. The noise from the clamoring dishes accompanies the baby's crying, which accompanies John Smith's voice, resulting in an orchestra of dissonant irritation. Thomas attempts to comfort his child, but the baby continues to cry.

"I can't John. I have a family now. They need me here."

"But _I _need you. Together we can assemble the prefect crew to get us to Virginia."

"I still don't see why you want to go back." Thomas retorts. His beautiful wife, obviously tired of the crying, approaches and hands him a bottle. Thomas gives the bottle to his son and the crying stops.

"I told you." Smith, realizing he is talking too loudly, lowers his voice to adjust to the baby's newfound silence. "I'm going back for Pocahontas."

"But she's with Rolf now. You know that."

"Thomas, I can't stop thinking about her. I've never stopped thinking about her."

"John-"

"She taught me so much. We've been through so much together. I let her slip away before, and I just let her slip away again, but it's not happening another time."

"John-"

"I thought I wanted adventure. You know, to sail the open seas, explore the world. But now I realize that the only thing I really want is to be with her."

"What makes you think she feels the same way? She chose Rolf after all."

"Because I know her. I know Pocahontas."

"But let's say you go all the way to Virginia and she still chooses Rolf." Thomas, noticing his son has finished the milk, sits the empty bottle on the table.

"Then at least I will have gotten to see her again."

"And you'd be happy with just that?"

John stares into space for a moment. "I miss her." He looks down at the table.

"I didn't mean to upset you John, I'm just trying to be realistic about this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. And that's why you're a good friend."

"I'm just afraid that you'll discover she has moved on."

"All I want is for her to be happy, and if Rolf makes her happy, then so be it. I'll have to let her go."

Thomas lets out a heavy sigh and stands up. His son has fallen asleep in his arms. He walks over to the crib and places him inside of it. He bends over, tucks him in, and kisses his cheek.

"Come on. One last adventure, for old times sake?"

"It's getting late. You should start heading home." Thomas takes John's coat off of the coat hanger and stands by the door. John, taking the hint, walks over to Thomas and takes his coat.

"You're a lucky man Thomas. You know that? You found the love of your life, married her, and had a beautiful child. You have a wonderful family. A support system full of people you love and who love you back. That's all I want. The love of my life just happens to be an ocean away."

Thomas does not respond. Smith walks out the doorway and onto the sidewalk.

"John!" Thomas calls after him. Smith turns around.

"I'm in."


	3. Seasick

_Chapter 3: Seasick_

"Land! John I see land!" Pocahontas calls out to a terribly seasick Rolf. They had been sailing for weeks and now they had finally made it to Virginia, Pocahontas's home. Rolf rushes over to her.

"Thank heavens. This is wonderful!" He joyously lifts Pocahontas into the air and puts her down. "I'll alert the crew members."

He scurries below the deck to alert everyone, while Pocahontas stays on deck, watching the ship sail closer and closer to land. She could hardly wait. England was nice, but she knew it could never be her home. She smiles, recalling how much she missed her friends and family, how much she missed diving into the river, climbing trees, canoeing, planting, and living among her people. She missed Grandmother Willow too…Grandmother Willow. At that thought, her smile disappears. She remembers that she was by Grandmother Willow when she first shared a kiss with John Smith. "John Smith." The name still made her lips tingle when she said it out loud. Oh how she wanted to forget him. After all the years of him not writing to her, of her looking for his ship everyday, of her hoping he would return, she eventually became tired. She decided to let him go and never look back, or so she thought. She realizes that now whenever she goes to see Grandmother Willow, she will always think of him. This frustrates her, for John Rolf is a reliable man, and after dealing with Smith's unreliability, she feels that Rolf is just the type of man she needs. Nevertheless, memories of Smith still cloud her thoughts.

"Why can't I stop thinking of him?" she says to herself.

"Stop thinking of who?" Rolf approaches from behind her and puts his arms around her waist.

"John, you startled me."

"I alerted everyone. They're preparing to land. Now who is it you are trying to stop thinking of?"

"Oh it's, it's Radcliff."

"Radcliff?"

"I have nightmares about him."

"Darling there's no need to worry. He's locked up in prison. We made sure of it. Remember?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Rolf moves in front of her and takes both of her hands in his. "Pocahontas?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they'll like you. What's not to like?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little nervous about meeting your father."

"John, my father will love you, and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he knows a good person when he sees one."

"Will he still like me when I tell him the news about us?"

"Well, now that's a different story." Pocahontas laughs.

"Pocahontas, I'm serious."

"Let's worry about that later. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Land-ho!" a crewmember shouts.

The ship hits land and the anchor is dropped. On deck, Flit chases after Meeko, who chases after Percy. They make their way around Pocahontas's feet, but she doesn't seem to notice. She is too preoccupied with the view. As she looks out onto the land she's known all her life, joyous tears form in her eyes. It appears just as she left it, unchanged by time. The crewmembers begin to get off the ship.

"Ready?" Rolf holds out his arm for Pocahontas to grab a hold of.

"Ready."


	4. Crushing Hugs

_Chapter 4: Crushing Hugs_

Pocahontas steps off the ship and is greeted by the smiling faces of her tribe. Nakoma plunges out of the crowd and delivers a crushing hug to her best friend. Pocahontas returns the hug with an equal amount of force.

"Oh my gosh, Pocahontas, I've missed you so much."

"_I've_ missed you too." Powhatan says. Pocahontas turns around to find her father standing with open arms. They embrace.

"We were starting to think that you liked England so much, you would never return." Nakoma exclaims.

"This will always be my home." Pocahontas grabs Nakoma's hand, reassuring her that she is here to stay.

At that moment, John Rolf steps off the ship carrying a crate in each hand. He places the crates on the ground and walks over to Pocahontas.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet John. John, this is everyone."

"Hello." John's greeting is met by several cold, confused faces.

"That's not John." Nakoma stares intensely at Rolf.

"No you don't understand. He _is_ John. John Rolf."

"Where is John Smith?" Powhatan lowers his eyebrows. He turns to Rolf. Rolf, noticing that he had been looking at Pocahontas's father for a long while, quickly turns his head in hopes that Powhatan hadn't noticed him staring.

"He's in London." Pocahontas looks to the ground. She does not want to think of him, but just hearing the sound of his name makes her wonder about him, makes her wonder what he is doing right this instant, makes her wonder if he is thinking about her like she is thinking about him. She figures that he probably is not thinking of her and is most likely caught up in another adventure.

Rolf notices that Pocahontas looks upset, so he puts his arms around her shoulders. "Darling are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine."

Rolf smiles and brushes a piece of hair away from her face.

"Ohhhh." From their body language, Nakoma realizes that Rolf and Pocahontas are together. She whispers something into Powhatan's ear and he suddenly comes to the same realization.

"Where is my head!" Powhatan exclaims to his people. "Pocahontas has brought a guest to us and we stand here frozen like the mountains. Please, John Rolf, we welcome you with open arms. Come. Let us take you to the village."

"Thank you sir." John Rolf walks with Powhatan. Two of the tribe people pick up Rolf's crates and then, along with the others, follow Rolf and Powhatan. Flit, Meeko, and Percy scurry along side the group. Pocahontas and Nakoma stay behind.

"You never mentioned him in your letters." Nakoma says to her friend.

"I know, I just-"

"He's cute."

"I think so too." Pocahontas smiles as she watches Rolf walking and talking with her father.

"What happened to John Smith though? I thought you-"

"Our paths were going in different directions. My path led me here. His didn't. "

"But I always thought your paths were guided by your hearts, and as a result they were leading you in the same direction, to each other."

"It's more complicated than that."

"But-"

"Nakoma, I don't love him anymore! I love John Rolf." After uttering these forceful words, Pocahontas scares herself; for it is the first time she has said such a thing out loud.

"Okay, no need to get upset." Nakoma is slightly frightened by her friend's sudden change of mood. "Let's forget I said anything."

"I'm sorry. I…I don't know where that came from. I didn't mean to talk to you that way."

"Pocahontas, please. I'm just glad to see you." Nakoma hugs her friend again, this time, less forcefully. "We've got a lot of catching up to do. You must tell me all about England."

"Oh I will. My letters don't do it justice."

"Great. Later though. Right now I think we should probably be catching up with the others."

"Race you to the village?"

"Pocahontas, aren't we getting to old for this?"

"Ready"

"Pocahontas-"

"Set"

"Pocahontas!"

"Go!" Pocahontas takes off.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Nakoma smiles at this and runs to catch up with her friend.


	5. Wingapo

Thanks so much for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated

_Chapter 5: Wingapo_

The village is vibrant and filled with activity. A group of women are in a circle weaving baskets. Another group of women are shucking stacks of corn. The men are gathered around a low-key fire, carving arrows. The children are playing with Flit. Percy is grabbing some of the shucked corn and putting it in a pile, while Meeko takes it and moves it to his own pile. John Rolf is sitting on a tree stump in the village when Pocahontas approaches.

"What are you doing sitting here?"

"Oh, your father told me to sit here. He said he was coming right back."

"So are you two getting along?"

"Yes, I actually think we are."

"That's great. See, I told you you had nothing to worry about." Pocahontas starts to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" John Rolf stands up and grabs Pocahontas's hand. She chuckles.

"I have to go gather corn. There is going to be a feast tonight in your honor."

"Pocahontas, please don't leave me alone…with your father."

"You'll be fine."

"Pocahontas-"

"I'll be right back okay?"

With that, Rolf lets her hand go and she walks away. At that moment, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to find a tall, strong looking Native American man behind him.

"John Rolf?"

"That's me." Rolf is slightly frightened by the man's appearance. Just by looking at him, he knows the man could pummel him in an instant.

"Wingapo."

"Excuse me?"

"It means hello."

"Ah. Well, in England we say hello with a handshake. Let me demonstrate." Rolf holds out his hand. The strong man looks confused by this. "First, you have to give me your hand." The man does as he is told and Rolf shakes his hand.

"That is an interesting way to say hello. Now you try our way." The man demonstrates by facing his palm towards Rolf and waving it in a semi circular direction through the air. "Wingapo"

"If you don't mind sir, I'd like to stick with the English hello."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Ahanu. I am Nakoma's husband.

"Oh yes, I know Nakoma. Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Welcome to our village my brother. We are glad to have you."

"Thank you."

"My son has actually been eyeing you since you walked off the large canoe."

"It's called a ship."

"Ah, yes well. Would you mind talking with him? I think it would really make his day."

"Sure thing. Where is he?"

"Chiqala!" Ahanu calls out for his son, who comes running out from behind a tree. "Chiqala, this is John Rolf. John Rolf, this is my son, Chiqala."

"Pleasure to meet you Chee…?" Chiqala hides behind his father's leg.

"It's Chee-ka-la." Ahanu finishes for Rolf before he can butcher his son's name. "I will be back." He grabs his son from behind his leg and motions him towards Rolf. He then walks to where the other men are carving arrows. Rolf notices that the back of his pants are covered with dirt from the stump he was sitting on. Upset, he frantically tries to brush the dirt off. This makes Chiqala laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

Chiqala stops laughing. Rolf takes his handkerchief and lays it out on the stump. He then sits with his arms folded. "What's taking Pocahontas so long?" he thinks out loud. Chiqala walks up to Rolf and starts curiously picking at the buttons on his shirt.

"Stop that. Now stop that I said." Chiqala continues to pick at the buttons. "Will you leave that alone? Get off me!" Rolf starts to pry Chiqala off of him and ends up pushing him to the ground. Chiqala looks up at Rolf with watery eyes.

"Now, please don't, don't do that."

Chiqala continues to look at Rolf with the same teary expression.

"You called this upon yourself you know."

Chiqala stands up and walks away.

"Great. Just great. I made a little boy cry. What else can go wrong?" Rolf covers his face with his hands. Powhatan appears from a wigwam with two nets in hand. He approaches Rolf.

"John Rolf."

Powhatan's voice startles him. Rolf removes his hands from his face and stands up.

"Will you do me the honor of fishing with me today?"

"Ah. Well, actually sir, with all do respect, I do not fish."

"Oh come now my brother. All of the men in our tribe do it. It is a bonding experience."

"I don't think so sir. You see, I-"

Pocahontas approaches from behind Rolf. "Go ahead John. It'll be good for you two."

"Pocahontas." Rolf turns around to find her with a basket of corn in her hands.

"You heard my daughter." Powhatan smiles.

Rolf, sighing heavily, reluctantly grabs one of the nets and follows Powhatan to the river.


	6. Wet Clothes

_Chapter 6: Wet Clothes_

Later on that evening, John Rolf and Powhatan walk back to the village from the river. Pocahontas, who is shucking corn with Nakoma, sees them approach and runs in their direction.

"John! You're soaked!" She hugs Rolf and finds that she becomes wet.

"Yes, well-"

"He fell off the canoe." Powhatan interjected

"He did?" Pocahontas chuckles.

"I only wish you were there to see it my daughter. It was the funniest thing I have seen in months." Powhatan slaps Rolf on the back playfully, almost knocking him over.

"Ah yes. Well, no more fishing for me." With clenched fist, Rolf starts to walk away.

"Wait." Powhatan calls after him. "We have clothes for you to change into."

"No thank you sir. I'll be just fine." Rolf walks inside his sturdily built wigwam. Pocahontas looks at her father and they share the same perplexed expression, both wondering why Rolf wouldn't want dry clothes. Pocahontas follows him into the wigwam and finds that he is on his knees digging through his crate. She sits on her knees beside him.

"Why don't you want dry clothes? You'll probably feel better if-"

"I brought clothes of my own" he interrupts. "Now if only I could find them" he says to himself.

"But you're not in England any more John. You are here, with me, living among my people." She places her hand on his shoulder to calm him. He stops shoveling through the crate. "You'd probably fit in more if you dressed like us."

"Well I don't exactly want to dress like your people." Rolf looks directly into her dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean? Why not?" She is taken back by his statement.

"I am an English man, and therefore I would like to dress like one."

"When I was in England, I dressed like you wanted me to, so I would fit in."

"Yes, but that is different."

"How so?"

"I asked you to dress like a civilized woman, and now you're asking me to dress like a…a…-"

"Like a savage. A barbarian."

"No that's it."

"Yes, John. Yes it is."

"Pocahontas, look. I-"

Rolf is interrupted by the rhythmic sound of beating drums. They are played joyously, which indicate to Pocahontas that they call for celebration instead of danger.

"It is time for the feast." Pocahontas stands up. "Come. We'll have to talk about this later." She walks out of the wigwam, leaving Rolf wet and alone.


	7. A Sudden Loss of Appetite

_Chapter 7: A Sudden Loss of Appetite_

Rolf walks out of the wigwam after finally finding his extra clothes. He sees the entire tribe encircling a large bonfire.

"There he is!" Nakoma points her finger, directing everyone's attention to him.

"Come John Rolf. It is time for your feast." Powhatan is the only one in the circle who is standing.

Rolf joins the circle and sits down next to Pocahontas. Pocahontas doesn't acknowledge him.

"My bothers and sisters, we come here tonight not only to celebrate the return of my daughter, Pocahontas, but to also welcome her dear friend, John Rolf, to our tribe. Any friend of Pocahontas is a friend of ours. We hope he will enjoy learning about our way of life, as we are sure to enjoy learning about his. John Rolf, we welcome you to our tribe, our family. You are now our brother."

Rolf looks around at all of the smiling faces that are looking at him.

"Now, let us begin the feast!" Powhatan exclaims. People shout joyously and slap their legs with their hands. They begin passing around bowls of food, taking some food before passing the bowl on to the next person. Everyone is talking and enjoying the food; however, Rolf looks at each dish and without taking any food, passes it on to Pocahontas. After a few bowls have passed, she quietly talks to him, making sure no on else overhears.

"Why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten all day. How are you supposed to impress my father if you won't eat his food?"

Rolf doesn't respond. Instead, he receives another bowl and without taking any food, passes it to Pocahontas.

"Is this about what happened in the hut? Listen, let's just forget about that." She passes the bowl to the person sitting beside her.

"It isn't about that."

"Then what is it about?"

"Pocahontas, this food is unappealing to me. I miss the food in England."

"But we're not in England anymore. You can't starve yourself to death."

"I don't plan to."

"Then-"

"I brought food of my own."

"You brought your own food all the way from England?" She raises her voice, causing the people nearby to look at her.

"Please, pay no attention to us." Pocahontas reassures them. The people go back to their individual conversations.

"Pocahontas, you're embarrassing me."

"You are embarrassing yourself."

"You don't understand. I cannot eat this. I have no idea where it's been."

"This food is not bad. It is not harmful. I have eaten it my entire life."

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"You insult this food. And therefore, you insult me and my people."

"Pocahontas-"

"I have to go." She stands up and leaves the circle. Everyone stops their conversations to watch her leave. They then turn to look at John Rolf, who is left wide-eyed and speechless.


	8. Just Around the Riverbend

_Chapter 8: Just Around the Riverbend_

The crisp breeze flows through Pocahontas's hair as she sits by the river, gazing up at the stars and letting the water flow around her feet. She needs to relax, to get her mind off of things, and this is the perfect way to do it.

"Pocahontas!" a nearby voice calls. It sounds familiar. Pocahontas stands up and looks around.

"Pocahontas!" There it is again.

"Pocahontas!" And again.

"Poca-there you are." Nakoma appears behind her.

"Nakoma!"

"I've been looking all over for you. You had everyone worried the way you stormed off like that."

"Well, there is no need to worry. I'm fine."

"John Rolf said you were feeling a little sick."

"I suppose you could say that."

"What's really going on? I know there's something you're not telling me."

Pocahontas looks into her friend's trusting brown eyes. "It's John."

"Yeah?"

"It's just…he's been acting so strange lately." Pocahontas sits back down with her toes in the river. Nakoma joins her.

"Really."

"Well not strange, but-"

"Go on."

"It's as if he still thinks he's in England. It's as if he thinks that his culture is more important than ours. And he isn't even open to learning about our way of life." Pocahontas digs her hands into the soil and grips it tightly.

"Not at all like John Smith." Nakoma says nonchalantly.

"What?" The name sent shivers down Pocahontas's spine like it always did when she heard it out loud.

"I said 'not at all like John Smith.' He was open to different things right?"

"Yes." Pocahontas releases the soil. The two women take a moment to look up at the stars.

"I don't know if I should tell you this right now, but-"

"What is it?" Secretly, Pocahontas wonders if Nakoma has news about John Smith.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying anything."

"Nakoma." Pocahontas looks directly at her friend. The anticipation was killing her.

"It's about Rolf."

"Oh." She felt silly getting her hopes up, for Smith had let her hopes down several times in the past. Why should this time be any different?

"Ahanu told me that Chiqala came crying to him because Rolf pushed him down."

"He did what?"

"I'm sorry. I probably just made things worse didn't I?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry John pushed your son."

"Pocahontas, if anyone should be saying sorry, it's John himself."

Pocahontas looks down at the flowing water. "You're right." She stands up and starts to walk away. Nakoma quickly stands and grabs her friend's arm, stopping her from walking any further.

"Wait. Where are you going now?"

"I need to talk to him...about all of this."

Nakoma nods in agreement as she lets Pocahontas's arm go. Pocahontas walks away.


	9. Listen With Your Heart

_Chapter 9: Listen With Your Heart_

Pocahontas walks rapidly through the woods towards her village. She feels the urgent need to talk to Rolf. Conveniently, on her way, she bumps into him.

"John!"

"Pocahontas!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Why did you walk away from the bonfire like that? You know it really put me on the spot."

"I needed to get away."

"Why would you need to get away?"

"You know why! It's how you've been acting. You refuse to wear our clothes. You won't eat our food. You push a child down-"

"Pocahontas, please." Rolf holds up his palms to silence her. "I know I've been acting funny. It's just…everything here is so unfamiliar to me. "

"Not everything that's unfamiliar and different is bad. I was unfamiliar to you. What do you think of me?"

Rolf smiles at her. "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Pocahontas smiles at this. "Will you apologize to Chiqala?"

"Yes."

"And will you promise to do better?"

Rolf lifts her chin up and pulls her close to him. "Of course." Rolf leans in and they share a short kiss.

"Come. I want you to meet someone." She takes his hand, but he doesn't budge.

"Don't you think it's getting a bit late. The woods is a dangerous place to be at night."

"We'll be fine. Besides, this someone gives great advice. She probably can help you to become more open."

"I just promised I'd do better."

"John, please."

He gives in, allowing her to lead him through the woods. They arrive at a willow tree. She sits down on a stump in front of the willow tree and motions for him to join her. He does. The wind blows and Grandmother Willow appears.

"John, I would like you to meet Grandmother Willow. Grandmother Willow, this is John Rolf."

"It is a pleasure to meet you John Rolf." Grandmother Willow says.

"Pocahontas, who are you talking to?" Rolf looks for a person, but sees no one.

"Grandmother Willow. You don't see her?"

"No, where is she?"

"She is the tree."

Rolf raises his eyebrows as he looks at Pocahontas. "Okay. I think you've had a long day. Maybe it's best if you-"

"I know what I see."

"I'm not saying you don't. I'm just saying this is a little ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?"

"Look. Pocahontas, I'm too tired for this right now." Rolf stands up. "I'm off to bed." He bends over to kiss Pocahontas on the cheek. "I suggest you do the same. It's not safe for you out here." He walks away. Pocahontas watches as he disappears into the woods.

"Oh how I've missed you my child." Grandmother Willow smiles.

"I've missed you to Grandmother Willow."

"He seemed like a nice young man. Are you two-"

"Yes, we are together."

"Not a bad catch if I say so myself. But what ever happened to-"

"I don't understand. Why couldn't he see you?"

Grandmother Willow does not speak.

"Grandmother Willow?" Pocahontas asks.

"His soul was not strong enough. It was not ready. Only those whose hearts are truly open and unselfish can see me."

"He is a good man."

"I have no doubt of that my child. But is he good for you? Do you think he would have the courage to risk his life for yours?"

Pocahontas nervously runs her hands along the stump she is sitting on. "Well, he's…he's very logical. Very safe. He doesn't take much risks."

"So is that a no?"

"I didn't say that."

"My child, what ever happened to John Smith?"

"Our paths were no longer pointing in the same direction."

"Do you miss him?"

Pocahontas looks at the small pond near Grandmother Willow's roots and smiles as she recalls the time Grandmother Willow was giving John Smith the ripple demonstration. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't." After noticing what she had just said, she quickly attempts to correct herself. "But I love John Rolf now. John Smith doesn't matter anymore."

"Listen with your heart. Only then will you truly be happy." And with that, Grandmother Willow transforms back into a regular willow tree.

"But I am happy!" Pocahontas stands up calling after Grandmother Willow, but it is too late. Grandmother Willow is already gone. "I am happy," she repeats to herself, quieter this time. She looks down at her fingers, then back up at the willow tree, admiring the many branches and leaves that add to the tree's beauty.

"Pocahontas."

At the sound of her name, he heart starts to pound. She has heard this voice before. She knows this voice. Yes, she knows this voice. How could she not? It was the voice that captivated her, fascinated her from the very first time she heard it. It was the voice she had to listen to with her heart to understand. It was the voice she had countlessly imagined when it wasn't there. It was the voice that would always send shivers down her spine, and still does.

Pocahontas turns around.

"John Smith."


	10. A Night Under the Stars

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them :-)

_Chapter 10: A Night Under the Stars_

She gazed upon the man that was walking towards her. Could it really be him? No. Of course not. She was just imagining him like she had done several times in the past. He stopped right in front of her. Slowly, she took her hand and lightly touched his blue top. Yes, he was real. He was really there. As she stared into his piercing blue eyes, he stared into her deep amber eyes, beaming at the sight of her.

"Why did you come back?" Pocahontas broke the silence.

"I had to see you again."

She backs away from him. "And you wait until now?"

Smith's smile disappears at this. "What do you mean?"

"I waited for you. And you never came back. I had to go to England to find out you were still alive."

"Pocahontas, you have no idea how truly sorry I am. You have no idea how many nights I stayed up thinking about you. Pocahontas I lo-"

"Times are different now John."

"I understand. But what's so wrong with a friend coming to visit another friend."

"Nothing. Because it is just that. We are _friends_."

From the emphasis she puts on the word _friends_, Smith comes to the realization that she means _just_ friends. Nothing more. With a straight face, he looks up at the woman standing in front of him. She is as radiant as ever in her native apparel. For so long he has thought about this beautiful, bold, wise, courageous woman. For so long he has missed her.

At this moment, the wind begins to blow, causing Pocahontas's black hair and Smith's golden hair to move flowingly. When it stops, Grandmother Willow appears.

"Grandmother Willow!" Smith exclaims.

"John Smith. It is so good to see you."

"It's been a while hasn't it. You look as radiant as ever."

"I knew I always liked him." Grandmother Willow jokes to Pocahontas, who smiles slightly at this.

"I was just telling Pocahontas how sorry I am for not coming back sooner."

"Well all that's important now is that you are here." Grandmother Willow replies. "Isn't that right Pocahontas?"

"Where is your crew?" Pocahontas responds.

"They didn't want to wake everyone in the village, so they're sleeping on the ship. But you know me; I just had to go wondering around. And now that I've found you, I'm glad I did."

Pocahontas looks down. "I should leave." She starts to walk away.

"Pocahontas! Wait!" Smith goes after her. Grandmother Willow lifts one of her roots to stop him.

"She needs time, my child."

Smith turns around to face Grandmother Willow. She can sense the hurt in his heart.

"John Smith, have you ever noticed how brightly the stars shine here?"

"No." Smith solemnly mutters.

"Well sit down and look." She guides him with her roots to the stump. He sits down, leaning back on his hands, and looks up at the stars.

"You know, you're right. These stars shine much brighter than the ones in England. They're absolutely stunning."

"Tell me what you see."

"Tell you what I see? What you mean? I only see sta-"

"John smith, look up at the stars and tell me what you see."

Smith focuses on the night sky. "Let's see…Well…Oh I found something!"

"Yes?"

"That group of stars over there is shaped like Meeko."

"Keep going."

"And those over there are shaped like a stalk of corn."

"It looks more like a compass to me," a voice from behind says. Smith turns around to find Pocahontas. She walks to the stump and sits beside him.

"And those look like large ships." She continues.

He turns his head to admire the soft features of her face as she looks up at the stars. Smiling, he then turns back and continues to look up. Grandmother Willow transforms back into a regular willow tree, for she knows tonight her work is done.


	11. Interruptions

_Chapter 11: Interruptions_

Pocahontas awakens as the bright sunlight shimmers on her face. She looks around confused, wondering why she is in the forest and not in the village. She then turns to her side and finds John Smith sleeping on his back. 'I must have fallen asleep while looking at the stars last night' she silently thinks to herself. Slowly, she leans over Smith, twirling his golden hair in her fingers with the utmost care, gazing at his face, the same face that occupies her thoughts constantly. At this moment, she realizes it is just the two of them. No Radcliff. No Rolf. No worries. Just her and John Smith. At this moment, she imagines what would've happened if Radcliff never shot him. He would have stayed with her. They would have been happy…together. For the first time in a long while, she feels purely happy. Happiness that comes simply from being close to him; that comes simply from touching his hair, that comes simply from the feel of his breadth on her skin. Slowly, she leans in closer to Smith's face. Her long black hair falls to his side. She remembers how she felt when John Smith had kissed her. It was not like Rolf kissing her, for when it was Smith, it was different. It was special.

"Pocahontas!"

At the sound of her name, Pocahontas is suddenly snapped back into reality. Radcliff shot Smith. Smith left. Rolf came. That was it. She frantically stops leaning in and quickly sits back up to find the person who called out for her.

"Nakoma? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that question. I've been looking all over for you. Rolf's been looking all over for you. How is it you always seem to get into trouble? Why do you keep on running-" Nakoma stops mid-sentence when she sees Smith arise. "off."

"Nakoma, please I can explain-" Pocahontas stands up and rushes over to Nakoma.

"No need. It's all clear now." Nakoma sighs heavily then begins to chuckle. "So that's why you were leaning over like that."

"Like what?" Smith tiredly rubs his eyes.

"Nothing. Nakoma was just, she was just-" Pocahontas stammers.

"Nakoma!" Smith, now fully awake, walks over to Nakoma with open arms.

"Long time no see." Nakoma hugs Smith.

"It's good to see you again." Smith smiles.

"It is good to have you back. Come. Powhatan will be glad to see you." Nakoma starts to lead the way to the village. John Smith follows.

"Wait." Pocahontas exclaims.

"What is it now?" Nakoma turns her head to face Pocahontas.

"I…I…"

"Pocahontas, is everything okay?" Smith asks.

"Everything is fine." Pocahontas starts to lead the way to the village. "Come. I am certain that you and your crew members are hungry."

With that, Nakoma and Smith follow Pocahontas through the forest.


	12. Welcome Back

_Chapter 12: Welcome Back_

Pocahontas, followed by John Smith and Nakoma, approaches the village. The villagers, who are busy engaging in their everyday activities, stop to look at the visitor Pocahontas has brought to them. Ahanu stares intensely at the familiar white man.

"It is John Smith." Ahanu mutters to himself. Coming to this realization, he quickly stands up and yells, "John Smith! My brothers and sisters, John Smith has returned to us!"

The villagers stop what they're doing to look at Smith. Immediately, they rush over to greet him. Pocahontas and Nakoma step out of the crowd, while Smith enjoys all of the attention. Chiqala approaches him and raises his hands in the air, silently motioning for Smith to pick him up. When Smith does this, Chiqala tilts Smith's helmet so that it covers his eyes completely. Smiling at the child's curiosity, Smith takes off his helmet and places it on Chiqala's head.

"You'll grow into it." Smith says.

Hearing the commotion, Rolf steps out of his tent to see what is going on. He walks to the crowd and squeezes his way inside the circle of people.

"Smith." Rolf scowls as he greets the man in blue.

"Rolf." Smith gently puts down Chiqala, while smiling at Rolf's obvious anger. "Hey, I thought you'd be happy to see me old buddy." Smith playfully hits Rolf on the shoulder. Rolf, in pain, holds his shoulder with his hand.

"Stop with the games Smith. I think we both know why you're here."

"What games? I just came to see an old friend. Is that alright?"

Before Rolf has a chance to respond, the crowd pulls him out of the way to make room for Powhatan. Powhatan walks towards Smith and stops right in front of him. Smith and Powhatan stare directly into each other's eyes, both with serious expressions. Suddenly, Powhatan cracks a smile and they both laugh.

"Wingapo." Powhatan waves his hand in a semi-circular motion.

"Wingapo." Smith waves his hand, remembering how Pocahontas taught him to say hello.

"My brother, you have returned."

"I had to sir. I left behind something very dear to me. Something I couldn't go on living without." Smith looks directly at Pocahontas as he says this. She turns away.

"It brings me much joy to see you among us." Powhatan places a hand on Smith's shoulder.

"I feel the same way." Smith responds.

"This calls for a feast. Tonight."

"I would be honored sir."


	13. Alone Time

_Chapter 13: Alone Time_

"Who does he think he is?" Rolf approaches Pocahontas. "He just waltzes in here and people automatically adore him."

Pocahontas looks off in a distance at John Smith, who is currently playing with Chiqala.

"You do know why he's here, don't you?" Rolf asks.

"He's here to see an old friend." Pocahontas responds.

"He's here to see you!"

"Yes. I am an old friend."

"Don't you see Pocahontas? He wants you back."

"Look at me." Pocahontas takes Rolf's hands in hers. "You have nothing to worry about. John Smith and I are friends. Yes, we used to be something more" She looks down remembering her last kiss with Smith, remembering how letting him go was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Then she looks back up at Rolf. "But that all changed once I met you."

"What if he thinks differently?"

"He knows our paths are going in different directions."

"Well tonight at the feast I'm going to make sure he understands." Rolf removes his hands from Pocahontas's and clinches his fists.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to make the announcement."

"Are you sure tonight is the best time?"

"The timing couldn't be better." He begins to walk towards his hut.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Pocahontas stops him from going any further.

"All the commotion Smith caused interrupted me from my reading. So now if you don't mind, I intend to continue from where I left off."

"John, how about we spend some time together? Just you and me."

"Just the two of us?" Rolf smiles at this.

"Yes. We haven't really had much alone time since we arrived here."

"What do you have in mind?"

Pocahontas excitedly takes his hand and leads him through the forest. They come to a ledge. At the bottom of the ledge is a river. Pocahontas fondly remembers coming here frequently to dive into the water.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rolf asks.

"This is where I always come. Jumping in the river frees my mind. It gives me a thrill, excitement, all while helping me to relax. It could do the same for you."

"Pocahontas, have you gone mad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"Yes. That is what makes it enjoyable."

"Pocahontas-"

Pocahontas puts a finger to Rolf's mouth, silencing him. "Follow my lead." She walks back to give herself enough running distance. She then rushes towards the end of the ledge and dives into the river. The water feels cold, refreshing, and exhilarating on her skin. She begins to laugh. "Now it's your turn!" She calls up to Rolf. Rolf stands on the ledge, speechless. He simply looks down at Pocahontas and thinks about how, in contrast to his self, she carries such a strong and free spirit.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." He walks away towards the forest, leaving Pocahontas alone in the water.


	14. Animal Friends

_Chapter 14: Animal Friends_

"And when the arrow points in this direction, that means you're facing north." John Smith sits on a stone as he shows Chiqala his compass.

"John"

He turns around to see who called for him.

"Thomas." Smith stands up to face his friend, who is carrying a crate in each hand. "Do you need some help with that?"

"Yes, that'd be great." Thomas gives a crate to Smith. Percy follows them as they walk towards a hut. They then place the crates on the ground.

"Is the ship all unloaded?"

"Just about. The crew is carrying the last of the crates off as we speak."

"Very good." At this, John and Thomas share a moment of silence, both knowing what the other is thinking, but neither wanting to bring it up.

"So" Thomas takes his green hat off and fidgets with it.

"So what?" Smith responds.

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

Smith says nothing.

"John." Thomas repeats.

Smith hesitates. "It's not going so well Thomas."

"What do you mean?"

"She seems upset at me for leaving and not coming back."

"Well you're back now."

"Yes, but still. I've got to make it up to her somehow." They share another long pause. Smith looks up at the sky, remembering how Pocahontas opened his eyes to the beautifully diverse world around him.

"What about Rolf" Thomas breaks the silence.

"I don't think she's in love with him."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I just know. She likes him, sure, but she isn't in love with him. He's not her type."

"Now, John-"

"Thomas, trust me. I know what I'm doing. I know I still have a chance."

"I sure hope your right." Thomas turns his head, looking around. "Speaking of which, where is Pocahontas?"

"That is a very good question." They stand in front of the hut, turning their heads to look around for Pocahontas, but she is nowhere in sight.

"Watch out!" Thomas yells. Flit, all of a sudden, comes flying in Smith's direction. Smith calmly takes a biscuit out of his pocket and holds it in front of his face. In that instant, Flit flies straight into it, getting his beak stuck.

"Impressive." Thomas compliments.

"Oh I'm used to it." Smith removes the biscuit from Flit's beak, and throws it on the ground. It falls right in front of Percy, but just as he is about to grab it, Meeko scurries and takes it for himself. Percy then starts barking and chasing Meeko around the village, while Flit rests on John Smith's finger.

"You've still got something against me I see."

Flit nods his head in agreement.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Pocahontas is right now, would you?" Smith holds the bird at eye level.

"John, you do realize you're talking to a bird…"

"Shhh. I'm on to something." Smith motions for Thomas to be silent.

Flit nods his head.

"You do? Where is she?"

Flit shakes his head from side to side.

"Oh come on. You've got to help me out."

Again, Flit shakes his head from side to side.

"I didn't have to help you get unstuck you know. I could have just left you in the biscuit."

Flit flies away.

"So much for that." Smith mutters.

Flit stops flying and turns around. He encircles Smith's head as Smith tries to swat him away. He then flies forward, and turns around to find Smith still in the same spot.

"I may be wrong, but I think he wants you to follow him." Thomas puts his hat back on.

"You know what, I think you're right." As Smith walks towards Flit, the small bird zooms forward, leading Smith into the forest.


	15. Splash Attack

_Chapter 15: Splash Attack_

Flit leads Smith to a ledge. At the bottom of the ledge is the mouth of a river. Smith looks down to find Pocahontas steadily swimming back and forth. Every movement and stroke she makes is made with purpose. Smith admires her long black hair floating on top of the water as she glides beneath it. He slowly walks backwards, being careful not to make a sound. Tossing his boots to the side, he sprints forward, plummeting into the water. Pocahontas, frightened by the splash, swims in the opposite direction. The being that made the large splash still remains underwater. Pocahontas's curiosity gets the better of her, and as a result she swims towards the area where the splash was made.

"John? Is that you? Did you finally decide to join me?"

Suddenly, Smiths bursts up out of the water, shocking Pocahontas. "It _is _me! How'd you guess?"

"Oh. It's you. I didn't mean-"

"I know who you meant." Smith's smile quickly disappears.

"Oh." She starts to swim away.

"But I did get you didn't I?" He jokingly laughs.

Pocahontas, still faced away from Smith, gives a slight smile. "Yes. I suppose you did." Pocahontas continues to swim away, but Smith hurriedly swims in front of her, stopping her from going any further. He stares deeply into her eyes, tempting her to do the same. He then takes his hand and splashes her in the face. Laughing, he swims away; unaware of the trouble he is in. With wide eyes, Pocahontas, rapidly swims after Smith. He stops swimming and turns around to find Pocahontas coming straight towards him. His laughing comes to an abrupt halt as he starts to swim away from her. He swims into the shore with her inches away from him. Not wanting to be caught, he jumps out of the water, and runs. Pocahontas does the same and after catching up to him, tackles him to the ground. They both lay laughing on the ground, side by side. As the laughter subsides, Smith turns his head to face Pocahontas and places his hand on top of hers. She immediately pulls away and stands up.

"What's wrong?" Smith stands.

"I told you that times are different now." Pocahontas turns away from him.

Smith pauses at this and then continues. "I know. But I just had to see you again. I am sorry it so long."

"Well I'm sorry too." She looks down, listening to the man behind her, longing for him, but restraining herself for she knows she belongs to another.

"But I'm here now!" Smith exclaims, rushing in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"And so is John Rolf." Pocahontas slowly eases her hands out of Smith's.

Smith takes his hand, caresses her face, and slowly lifts her chin. "Pocahontas, look at me. Look at me and tell me you love him. Tell me he looks at you the way I do. Tell me that you two share a love stronger than ours. If you can tell me this, I will believe you, and I will let it be."

Pocahontas stares into John Smith's piercing blue eyes. She opens her mouth, but cannot bring herself to say a word. Instead, she leans in closer to Smith. He follows suit. The tips of their noses meet. But Pocahontas suddenly stops. She grabs Smith's hands in hers and touches one of his hands to her face. She closes her eyes, remembering the moment they kissed for the first time, wishing she could relive that moment. Opening her eyes, she softly kisses his hand, then lets it go.

"I knew you wouldn't be able say those things." Smith says.

"Shall we return to the village?" Pocahontas, with watery eyes, attempts a smile.

Smith returns the smile. "Let's be on our way then."

They walk through the forest, towards to the village, together.


	16. Shucking Corn

_Chapter 16: Shucking Corn_

Nakoma sits besides Ahunu in the village, talking to him while shucking corn. Thomas approaches her.

"Nakoma, is it?

"Yes." Nakoma stops shucking and looks up at the man with red hair.

"You're Pocahontas's friend?"

"Yes. And you are a friend of John Smith's?"

"Yes. I'm Thomas."

"I am Ahanu, Nakoma's husband." Ahanu greets.

"Wingapo. It is nice to meet you." Thomas waves his hand in a semi-circular motion.

"Wingapo." Ahanu returns the gesture.

"Ahanu, do you think you could give me and you wife a moment to talk?"

"Of course my brother. But remember, she is a married woman." Ahanu jokes as he playfully elbows Thomas in the arm. He walks away, but looks back at Thomas, giving him a look as if to say, 'I'm not kidding.'

Thomas sits down besides her, holding his arm from where Ahanu elbowed it. "Nakoma, I need to talk to you. It's about Pocahontas."

"What? Is she in trouble?" Nakoma drops the stalk of corn.

"No. It's nothing like that."

"Than what is it?"

"I wanted to know if she has said anything to you about Smith. Anything at all."

"Why?"

"Well…because…because he still cares about her. Nakoma, he loves her. That's why he came back. I just wanted to know if she feels the same way. I don't want the man to get his heart broken."

"He still loves her? I knew it! This is great."

"But what about Pocahontas?"

Nakoma picks up another stalk of corn and continues shucking. "Well-"

"Yes?"

Nakoma's shucking becomes faster. "From how she's been acting, I don't know."

"Go on." Thomas notices her increased shucking speed.

"It is possible she still has feelings for him. Though, when she came back, I…I asked her about him."

"And?"

"And she assured me she didn't love him anymore." Nakoma stops shucking.

"No." Thomas takes off his hat and looks down at it. This is not what he wanted to hear. Now, all he could think about was his friend getting his heart broken.

"I couldn't believe it either."

"I guess I should break the news to him then." He stands, still looking down at his green hat.

"Wait." Nakoma stands. "To be honest, I don't like Rolf all that much, and I don't think anyone else here likes him either, with the exception of Pocahontas." Nakoma talks in a low voice, making sure no one can overhear.

"And your point is?"

"What if Pocahontas and Rolf don't last? I think that is a strong possibility."

"She told you, her best friend, that she didn't love Smith anymore. Would she lie to you?"

"Well…no, but-"

Thomas sighs and lifts his hand, signaling for Nakoma to stop talking. "I care about my friend. The last thing I want is for him to get his hopes up for nothing. I should tell him."

"But-"

Thomas again signals for Nakoma to stop talking. With that, he slowly walks away, towards his hut.


	17. Green Hat

_Chapter 17: Green Hat_

"Thomas!" Smith burst into Thomas's hut.

"John!" Thomas puts down his book and stands up. "From that grin on your face I'm guessing you found her?"

"You bet I found her! Well… Flit found her I should say. She was swimming in the river." Smith paces around excitedly in the hut.

"Listen, John, there's something I have to-"

"We started talking. And you know what? From our conversation, I get the feeling she doesn't actually love Rolf!"

"John, I really have to tell you-"

"And you know what that means don't you? It means I still have a chance! It means she still must have feelings for me, as I of her." John quickly lifts his friend up and squeezes him. "Thomas, thank you for coming on this trip with me. It really means a great deal."

"John, I-"

"I know you didn't want to leave your wife and kid behind, but I promise I will find some way to pay you back."

"John-"

"You truly are a great friend, you know that."

"John!" Thomas yells, startling Smith. As Smith lets go of him, he stares seriously into Smith's eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

"John, I…I have some bad news."

"Oh no. What's wrong? Did something happen in England? Is the family alright?"

"Yes, yes. They're fine. It's you who's not going to be alright."

"What are you talking about?"

Thomas takes a deep sigh, then removes his green hat. "She doesn't love you."

"What did you say?"

"John, Pocahontas doesn't love you anymore."

"I don't understand."

"I heard it from Nakoma."

John doesn't respond. He simply covers his mouth with his hand and looks to the ground.

Thomas places his hand on Smith's shoulder. "I know this is hard. But you need to move on. Pocahontas certainly has."

Suddenly, Smith looks up and shoves away Thomas's hand. "You're lying."

"That's absurd! Why would I lie about something like this?"

"I know what this is about."

"John-"

"You just want to hurry back to England. Isn't that right?"

"No, I-"

"You just want to hurry back to your family because I'm taking too long. Is that it?"

"That's not true-"

"Oh save it. You can have a loving family, but I can't?"

"John, I'm just trying to protect you." The two old friends stand in silence, both glaring directly at the other.

"You know what Thomas, I should've never asked you to come." Smith turns towards the door and starts walking away.

"But I'm your friend."

"You no longer have the right to call yourself that." Smith exits the hut. Thomas stands alone, holding his green hat in his hands.


	18. The Announcement

_Chapter 18: The Announcement_

The bonfire is lit and the entire village sits around it, encircling it, talking to one another. Rolf and Pocahontas sit side by side. Smith sits across from them. Thomas sits in another section of the circle, next to Nakoma, Ahanu, and Chiquala. He watches his friend, who doesn't pay him any attention. Instead, Smith looks through the fire to examine Pocahontas and Rolf. When Rolf notices him staring, he grabs Pocahontas's hand and smiles directly at Smith, who then turns away. Powhatan, who is also sitting in the circle, stands, and everyone stops talking.

"My brothers and sisters," Powhatan walks over to Smith and has him stand. "We gather here tonight to celebrate the return of our brother, John Smith, a dear friend of my daughter, and a hero of mine. This man has the heart of a great warrior. I will never forget the time he jumped in the line of gunfire to save me. He put his own life at risks for mine. He has proven himself to be one of us." Powhatan looks at Smith. "I can not thank you enough my brother. Tonight we honor your return with a feast, for we want you to know that here, you are always welcome." Powhatan nods his head to Ahanu, signaling for him to bring him a small wooden bowl of blue paint. As Ahanu hands the bowl to Powhatan, he quietly tells Smith to unbutton his shirt. Smith does as he is told. Powhatan dips his hand into the blue paint, then presses it firmly on Smith's chest. He removes his hand, leaving a blue hand-shaped mark on Smith's skin. "John Smith, you will now forever be in our hearts. May my hand look after you and protect you, through whatever journeys lay ahead." With that, the villagers cheer for Smith and the food gets passed around. Smith eats, laughs, and talks with the people beside him. Rolf, who once again refuses to eat, glares at Smith.

"Why are you still not eating?" Pocahontas addresses Rolf.

"Are you ready?" Rolf dismisses her question with a new one.

"Ready for what?"

"You know."

"Maybe we should wait a little longer."

"You said tonight."

"Yes, but-"

"Pocahontas, you said tonight, so we shall announce it tonight." Rolf stands and everyone stops their conversations to look at him. "Ahem." He clears his throat. "Lady's and gentlemen, I am glad to be celebrating Smith's return with you all tonight. This is already a joyous occasion, but Pocahontas and I have some news that might give you more reason to celebrate."

"What is this news you talk of?" Powhatan interjects.

Rolf, smiling from ear to ear, takes Pocahontas's hands in his and stands her up beside him, looking directly into her eyes. "Well, you see sir, Pocahontas and I are…we're…we're getting married." The crowd is silent. As soon as these words slip out of Rolf's mouth, he turns to Smith, who looks completely horrified. His eyes are wide, sharp, and piercing. The look on Smith's face delights Rolf, and to rub it in even more, he takes Pocahontas and kisses her awkwardly. Smith, unable to bear much more, leaves the bonfire. Pocahontas pushes Rolf off of her and hurries to find Smith.


	19. Letting Go

_Chapter 19: Letting Go_

Smith slowly approaches the large willow tree in front of him. "Grandmother Willow," he calls out. There is no response. "Grandmother Willow, are you there?" There is still no response. The magnificent tree in front of him remains fixed and faceless. "What's the point," he sighs. Too flustered and filled with heartache to return to the village, he decides to sit on Grandmother Willow's stump, gazing up at the luminous night sky. "Thomas was right" he thinks aloud, "He was right to begin with. I never should've come here." He looks down at the stump, admiring the hundreds of tree rings. He remembers the time not too long ago when he watched the stars with Pocahontas on this very stump. He remembers falling asleep by her side, how right it felt to simply be beside her. He is then brought back to the time they shared their first kiss, in this very place. He finds himself wishing she was here with him now, then suddenly, he chastises himself for still wanting to be in her presence, for still being in love with her, even when she has so obviously moved on to someone else. "Get over her Smith," he tells himself, "She's clearly gotten over you." He clinches his eyes to prevent himself from breaking down. He's John Smith after all-the brave adventurer. And brave adventurers don't cry. Right?

He is snapped out of his reverie when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head to find the beautiful dark-haired goddess, of whom he wants so much to stop loving, standing behind him. Filled with bitterness, he turns his head back around without even slightly acknowledging her presence. Pocahontas, hurt by this act of spite yet understanding of his reasoning behind doing such a thing, sits down beside him.

"John" she addresses him.

"You shouldn't be here."

"John"

"Don't you have a fiancé to be eating with right now?"

"John!"

"Oh I forgot. Your food isn't good enough for him."

"Please, let us talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? You love Rolf. Rolf loves you. You two are getting married. What is there to discuss?"

Pocahontas, shocked by his sharpness, doesn't respond. She simply looks down, clinching her eyes to prevent herself from breaking down. She's Pocahontas after all-the valiant princess of her village. And valiant princesses don't cry. Right?

Smith, noticing how much he upset her, wraps his arms around her, holding her close to the blue hand on his chest, rocking her slowly back and forth.

"Pocahontas, please don't be upset. I…I'm sorry for acting this way. I-"

"Please" Pocahontas interrupts, "You do not have to apologize." She releases her self from his hold.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"No, no you-"

"Let me finish." Smith interrupts. He thinks back to sitting at Thomas's dinner table in England. He remembers looking at Thomas holding his son in his arms. He remembers their conversation.

"_I'm just afraid that you'll discover she has moved on." Thomas says._

"_All I want is for her to be happy, and if Rolf makes her happy, then so be it. I'll have to let her go."_

Smith, coming back to the present moment, realizes that it is time to live up to his words.

"Pocahontas, all I want is for you to be happy. As your friend, I should want nothing less." He holds her hands in his. "So, if you are happy with Rolf, then…well then I am happy for you."

Pocahontas, with watery eyes, takes her hand and caresses Smith's face. He places his hand on top of hers and closes his eyes. What should she say? Should she tell Smith she loves him? No, she couldn't do that. She already promised Rolf that she'd be his wife. But does she love him? Does he make her feel the way Smith makes her feel? Her thoughts are quickly halted by Smith's voice.

"You should go."

"What?"

"They're probably eager to congratulate you back at the village. You wouldn't want to keep them waiting." He slowly removes her hand from his face and forces a smile.

"You right." Before standing up she whispers the words "thank you" into his ear and lightly kisses him on the cheek. Before long she is off to the village and out of his sight. Smith remains sitting on the stump, listening to the surrounding sounds of the forest. He notices a single tear fall from his eye.

Then another

Then another.

Then another.

He cries.


	20. Blood Red Eyes

_Chapter 20: Blood Red Eyes_

Pocahontas, in her wigwam, awakens from her sleep to the sound of men talking, laughing, and grunting. She sits up, her eyes are blood red because of barely getting any sleep last night. All she could think about was Smith. She replayed their interaction last night over and over again in her head. She thought about what would have happened if she had stayed with him, sitting on Grandmother Willow's stump, instead of leaving to go to the village. It pained her greatly to leave him all alone in the forest. Yawning, she turns to her side to see John Rolf sleeping beside her. She takes her hand and strokes his brown hair. "This is the man I am going to marry" she silently thinks to herself. "What's the matter with me? He is a good man. A caring man. Reliable." She stops stroking his hair and places her hand on her lap. "He will never abandon me." She sighs heavily. Her thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a large thud followed by more manly grunts. Alarmed and curious as to what is going on, she stands and walks out of her hut. Immediately, she sees Smith's crew lifting large crates and carrying them to their ship. Smith, whose back is turned to Pocahontas, is supervising the crewmembers.

"Ok. Ok. It's no big deal. Just pick up everything that fell and put it back into the crate." Smith starts to help his crew pick up the items that fell out of the recently dropped crate when he sees a familiar shadow figure approaching behind him. He turns around.

"Pocahontas. You slept well I hope?"

"What's going on here?" She ignores his question, looking directly at the crate on the ground.

"We're packing up."

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows tighten as she looks at Smith.

"I think it's about time I leave. I wouldn't want to stay too long and become a burden."

"You know very well that you can stay as long as you want."

"It's not like I'm leaving today. It'll take a few days to get the ship all ready and packed up."

Pocahontas doesn't respond. She simply stares out blankly at the crewmembers lifting and carrying the crates.

"Hey, I thought this is what you wanted?" Smith lowers his voice, taking his hand and turning her chin to face him, getting her attention off of the crew.

"You'll at least stay for the wedding?" She inquires.

Smith releases her chin. "Pocahontas, I am your friend, and I will always be there for you. But you know you cannot ask me to do that." He stares at the beautifully exotic dark features of her face.

"Well what do we have here?" Rolf appears from his hut and walks towards Smith and Pocahontas. "You're preparing to leave already?"

"I've outlived my stay." Smith responds.

"Finally, something we can agree on."

"John." Pocahontas chastises her fiancé for his impoliteness.

"It's a shame you won't be able to stay for wedding." Rolf continues.

"Ah, yes, well, I'm sure it will be beautiful." Smith extends his hand to shake Rolf's. Rolf, caught off guard, hesitantly reaches for Smith's hand. "Congratulations my friend. You are a very, _very_ lucky man. Never forget that." After shaking hands, Smith walks away into his hut.

Rolf notices Pocahontas watch solemnly as Smith walks away. "Pocahontas, darling, is everything alright?"

Pocahontas forces a smile as she turns to face Rolf. "Everything is fine." She then walks away, back into her hut, leaving Rolf alone to ponder over his fiance's melancholy mood and her blood red eyes.


	21. Colors of the Wind

Chapter 21: Colors of the Wind

"Child, you do not look well." Grandmother Willow observes Pocahontas as she approaches her. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine" Pocahontas forces a smile.

"Then why are your eyes so red?"

"I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"And why is that?"

"I have a lot on my mind."

"And what have you been thinking about?"

"I just have a lot on my mind okay!" Pocahontas argumentatively retaliates. Grandmother Willow, taken back by this blatant sign of disrespect, does not respond. Pocahontas at once realizes that she has been rude to her beloved mentor. "I'm so sorry Grandmother Willow." She looks down, "I…I don't know what has gotten into me." Her voice slightly breaks.

The grand willow looks down at Pocahontas, remembering how she has watched Pocahontas grow and develop over the years from a small girl into a beautiful young woman. A smile returns to Grandmother Willow's face. "I think I know what is bothering you."

"What do you think it is?"

"I overheard your conversation last night…with John Smith."

"But I thought-"

"Just because you could not see me does not mean I was not there." Grandmother Willow grins. Suddenly, Percy appears, barking after Meeko. They run all around Grandmother Willow, making noise, causing the forest animals to make noise. "Quiet!" Grandmother Willow commands. With her vine she slaps Percy on the behind, which quiets him. The other animals quiet as well. A frog on a lilypad, however, begins to croak. In response, Grandmother Willow looks sternly at the frog, frightening it back into the water. "Now, as you were saying?"

"What does John Smith have to do with this conversation?"

"Do not ask questions that you already know the answer to." Grandmother Willow responds.

"But-"

"When you left last night, I saw water fall from John Smith's eyes."

"You mean…he cried?"

"Precisely."

"I've never seen him cry. I can't imagine it."

"Well it happened nonetheless."

Pocahontas does not respond.

"It is clear that he cares deeply for you my child. Could it be that you still care for him too? Could that be the reason you haven't gotten any sleep?"

"He's leaving Grandmother Willow."

"What? When is this happening?"

"The day after tomorrow, before the wedding."

"Well then, you don't have much time to chose your path."

Meeko rushes up to Pocahontas and sits on her lap, trying to comfort her. "I just feel so lost." Pocahontas pets her furry friend.

"The spirits of the earth surround us child. Listen to them. Let them guide you down the right path." With that, Grandmother Willow transforms back into a faceless tree.

The wind, carrying a few colorful leaves, rushes past Pocahontas. She stands and closes her eyes, feeling the wind on her skin.

Opening her eyes, she runs in the direction of the air current.

She runs, freeing her mind.

She runs, going wherever the wind takes her.

She runs, guided by the spirits.

The running ceases when she comes to a ledge overlooking the water. She spots the large ships that carried Smith and his crew back to her land, the large clouds that brought the man who forever changed her life; the man who craved adventure just like her; the man who had a free spirit just like her; the man who was open to learning and experiencing her culture, the man who made her spine tingle just by being close to her. Shouldn't this be the man she marries? After reflecting on this, a smile appears on her face. "I love him." She says to herself. She is finally able to say these three words out loud and as a result, a sudden jolt of energy rushes through her body. "I love John Smith!" she exclaims. With that, she runs with the wind, making her way back to the village to find the man who her path always led to.


	22. To Enter or Not To Enter

Chapter 22: To Enter or Not To Enter-That is the Question

Pocahontas approaches John Smith's hut. She takes a deep breath. "This is it," she silently thinks to herself. "But what if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he wants nothing to do with me? What if he has already moved on?" All of these thoughts plague her mind as she stands at the entrance of the hut. "No. I have to do this." She dismisses these thoughts as she exhales deeply. She is about to enter the hut when she is stopped by Thomas who is exiting the hut at that very moment.

"Pocahontas," Thomas confusedly stares at her.

"Hello Thomas." Pocahontas greets.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to see John Smith."

"With all do respect, I don't think John wants to see you right now."

"What do you mean he doesn't want to see me?"

"Let me rephrase. Of course he would like to see you-"

Pocahontas smiles as Thomas says this.

He continues. "But it would be in John's best interest that he not see you."

"Why?"

"Don't you think you've caused him enough heartache? He came all the way here for you, just to find out that you're in love with someone else. He's needs time to move on and seeing you won't help him to do that. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I want him to be happy. I lo-" Pocahontas stops midsentence. She then smiles at the red-haired man standing in front of her. "Thomas, trust me. I know what I am doing. After I talk with him, he will be happy."

"He's my friend Pocahontas. I don't want to see him get hurt. I care about him very much."

"I care about him too." She looks into his eyes, seeking a shared understanding.

Thomas stands silent for a moment, debating whether or not he should let her see his friend. After a heavy sigh, he takes off his green hat and steps to the side, allowing Pocahontas to enter the hut.

She freezes as soon as he enters. Her heart drops. She was not expecting to see this…


	23. John

_Chapter 23: John_

There he was. The other John. John Rolf. Sitting in Smith's hut. Talking with him.

"Pocahontas, darling," Rolf exclaims. He stands up. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I-" Pocahontas is caught off guard.

Smith stands up and looks at her, curiously wanting to know the answer to Rolf's question. "Why _is_ she here," he silently thinks to himself.

"Never mind that." Rolf interrupts her stammering. "I actually have great news for you."

"What is it?" Pocahontas quietly responds, still in shock and disappointment that she did not find Smith alone.

"I can now say that Smith and I have gotten past our differences. We've made amends."

"That's great," she replies, forcing a slight smile.

Rolf continues. "I knew that you two were friends and I didn't want to get in the way of that. So, I decided that if we are to be wed, then I should be in good standing with the people you associate with, even Smith. You'll be happy to know that I've spent the last half an hour getting to know him and apologizing for anything I may have done to cause him offence."

"I am glad to hear that." Pocahontas looks solemnly at Smith who returns her gaze.

"I was also telling him that I feel like the luckiest man alive to be with the most astounding woman in the world." Rolf grabs her by the waist and looks in her eyes. "I'll never forget the first time we met. I did not know then that my life would change forever, for the better. Thank you Pocahontas. Thank you for teaching me how to love unconditionally. Thank you for being the most important part of my life. I love you, so very much."

"I love you too John." She says this looking at Rolf, but thinking of the other John, the John standing a few feet away, the John she wanted to reach out to just moments ago, but now she could not, the John who stares intensely at them as they embrace, and then turns away.

"Oh. I almost forgot. We have to meet with your father to discuss details for the wedding. We better get going." Rolf kisses Pocahontas on the cheek then exits the hut, leaving Pocahontas and Smith alone. Now it was time for her to confess her love. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. Something in her had changed. How could she leave Rolf now? How could she leave a man that loved her so much, that was reliable, safe, that would always be there for her? With these thoughts in her head, all Pocahontas could do was look into Smith's eyes as he gazed back into hers. Not a word was spoken, but thoughts were certainly shared. Then, in an instant, she was gone.


	24. Silent Ships Part 2

_Chapter 24: Silent Ships Part 2_

This was goodbye. Goodbye for good. John Smith stands on the deck of his ship overlooking the scenery. He holds on to one of the ship's masts as he admires the natural beauty of the lush landscape, the world he has come to know as his own. As he walks around on deck observing his massive ship, he remembers how hopeful he was when he first set off on this journey, how silly he was to think that Pocahontas would take him back, how naïve. He shakes his head as he remembers his irrational thoughts of love. He scolds himself for ignoring reality, for today Pocahontas would be marrying Rolf, not him. He knows he must accept this as fact and move on, even though it is destroying him on the inside. Smith runs his hand along side a wooden rail and listens to the sounds coming from his boots, as well as from the birds. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a human.

"John!"

Smith turns around to find a familiar face. "Thomas!"

"I wanted to see if-"

"Stop. Before you say another word, I have something to say to you."

"Yes?" Thomas takes off his green hat.

"I never got a chance to apologize to you, for the other day. You were only trying to protect me and, and well I jumped down your throat."

"Oh, John. I know you didn't mean it. You're going through a difficult time. I understand."

Smith smiles at his red-haired companion, "Thanks."

"It's no problem at all."

Smith takes a moment to admire the ship. "How's the crew coming along?"

"They're all packed up and ready to go. Everyone's below deck waiting for your order to set sail."

"Ah. I see." Smith turns to look out at the landscape.

"Is everything okay John?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Would you like for me to tell the crew that we're ready to go?"

Smith inhales deeply, then lets out a heavy exhale. It is time. He knows he cannot stay here forever. He knows that drawing the process out will only make things worse, will only make it harder to say goodbye. Images of Pocahontas rush through his mind, images of them stargazing together in the forest, images of them playfully swimming in the river, images of Rolf announcing his engagement at the feast, images of Pocahontas sadly kissing Smith's cheek for the last time. He looks down and closes his eyes, trying so desperately to rid himself of these thoughts. Then he looks back up at Thomas.

"Yes. Tell them we're ready to set sail."

"Really? Great. I'll alert the crew." Thomas rushes away, but before he goes below deck, he stops and turns to face Smith. "I know this is hard for you, but you're doing the right thing by letting her go. Just thought you needed to hear that." Thomas makes his way below deck.

With that, Smith looks out at the flourishing terrain for the very last time, admires the landscape for the very last time, gazes at the world responsible for so many fond memories for the very last time. Now, it is time to depart.

"Goodbye Pocahontas."


	25. It's Not Over Yet

_Chapter 25: It's Not Over Yet_

The elderly women finish up their duty of preparing the bride by putting a few more decorative wristbands on her. They take one last look to admire their work and leave her alone in the hut. Pocahontas, wearing a beautiful long native white dress, thanks the women and sits very still. She looks down at her dress and doesn't make a sound. Suddenly, Nakoma, dressed in a decorative colorful native dress walks in the hut.

"Pocahontas."

Pocahontas turns her head. "Nakoma."

Nakoma sits beside her friend. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Pocahontas smiles slightly.

"I always imagined this day- you getting married. Gosh, it feels like it was just yesterday when we were little girls getting into any trouble we could find-you being the one to look for trouble, and me being the one who always tried to talk you out of it." Nakoma laughs at this memory. "Can you believe this is actually happening?"

"No. No I can't."

"Now don't be nervous. You were there for Ahanu and I. Now I shall be here for you and John Rolf."

"Thank you."

"Oh Pocahontas, I'm just so happy for you!" Nakoma leans in to hug her best friend.

"I wish I could say the same."

Nakoma releases from their embrace. "What are you talking about?"

"I do not think I am happy Nakoma. I do not feel happy. What's wrong with me? It is my wedding day. In a few minutes, I will be marrying a very good man, a man who loves me. So why am I not happy?"

Nakoma is taken back by this. There is silence between the two until Nakoma breaks the silence with a question. "Do you love him?"

"Well, I suppose."

"Do you love him?" Nakoma repeats her question, more intensely this time.

"I..I-"

"Does he make you feel the way John Smith made you feel?"

Pocahontas is quiet. She already knows the answer.

Nakoma stands. "Pocahontas, I am your friend. So I will support you no matter what decision you make." She bends down to meet Pocahontas eye to eye. "But I think you know what you need to do."

Nakoma walks to the door of the hut, but is stopped by Pocahontas. "But it is too late. It's over. I am about to be married, and John Smith is probably on his way to England as we speak."

"Pocahontas, you have yet to be married and I just saw Smith a few minutes ago packing his ship with his crew. You still have time. It's not over yet. " With that, Nakoma exits the hut, leaving Pocahontas alone with her thoughts.


	26. The Right Path

_Chapter 26: The Right Path_

Pocahontas looks at the path laid out in front of her. It is covered with flower petals. Her family and friends stand on both sides of this path, smiling brightly. At the end of the path stands Powhatan looking proudly at his daughter, and John Rolf eagerly waiting to be wed. Nakoma, wearing a straight-somewhat solemn facial expression, stands further behind Rolf. Pocahontas begins to slowly walk down this path, lightly stepping on the flower petals at her feet. A drum is beaten in a slow and steady rhythm. She begins to think to herself, "_should I choose the smoothest course, steady as the beating drum_." Her heart beats with intensity to the rhythm of the drum. As she walks, she wonders if the path that leads to John Rolf is truly the right path for her. Is this really what she wants? She reaches the end of the path and Powhatan begins the ceremony. However, she cannot hear a thing he says because her thoughts distract her. She begins to remember fondly the times she shared with Smith. She remembers the pain she endured when she had to let him go to England to heal his gunshot wound, and the pain he had caused her when he never returned. But, then again, he _did _return. He came back for her. And what did she do? She pushed him aside for a man who she knew she could never love the way she loved Smith. The path that leads to Smith certainly is not as smooth as the path that leads to Rolf, but does that mean it is not the right path? She silently thinks, "Since when have a ever chosen the smoothest course? Since when have I ever ignored what my heart was telling me?"

"Well?" Powhatan impatiently stares at his daughter.

"What?" Pocahontas is snapped out of her daze.

"My daughter, will you take John Rolf to be your husband, your protector for as long as you live on this earth?

"I-I-," Pocahontas looks out at the villagers, who are all focused on her. She inhales and exhales deeply. "I can't."

"What?" John Rolf's smile quickly disappears.

"I am so sorry John." She reaches for Rolf's hand. "But I cannot marry you. I love someone else."

The crowd gasps and begins chattering. John Rolf looks soberly at his fiancé. "I know." The crowd suddenly quiets to listen to what Rolf has to say.

"Wait, You kn-"

"You don't think I can tell by the way you look at him? The way he looks at you. The way you two act when you're around each other." He sighs. " I guess I just didn't want to believe it." He looks into her eyes. "But it's no use. Pocahontas, I'm not the one you should be marrying today."

Pocahontas is taken back by this. She then smiles and whispers into his ear, "Thank you."

Nakoma suddenly yells, "Pocahontas! Hurry! You don't have much time!"

Pocahontas, realizing the urgency of her situation, takes off running. She goes down the flower-covered path again, but this time, in the opposite direction. Her heart beats faster and faster with excitement. Leaving the wedding is difficult, but doing it feels so right, feels so freeing. She runs as fast as she can, tearing and dirtying up her dress, but she can care less about the dress. What she really cares about is seeing the man she has never stopped dreaming about, never stopped thinking about, never stopped loving. She cannot wait to hold him and tell him how sorry she was for not taking him back sooner. She cannot wait to run her hands through his hair and feel the electricity rushing through her body as their lips meet.

Pocahontas reaches the shore where the ships are supposed to be, but she sees no ship. She sees no Smith. In an instant, she collapses to the ground and screams an agonizing sound, a sound that only comes from those who are suffering from the deepest of pains, comes only from those who have lost everything. For Pocahontas, she did lose everything. John Smith was her heart, and now, he was gone for good. She was too late. "How could I have been so foolish," she cries, "I love him." She looks into the clear blue water, "I have always loved him."

* * *

After hours of lamenting by the shore, Pocahontas looks up at the night sky and realizes how late it has gotten. She decides to go talk to Grandmother Willow, for she knows that Grandmother Willow always knows what to say in order to help her through difficult situations, though she doubts the wise tree could say anything now to make her feel the slightest bit better.

"Hello, my child." Grandmother Willow cheerfully greets as Pocahontas approaches.

"Grandmother Willow, I've done something terrible."

Grandmother Willow notices Pocahontas's teary eyes. "My dear, what is wrong?"

"I pushed him away."

"Pushed who away?"

"The man I've always loved."

"John Smith is no longer here?"

"He's gone." Pocahontas sits down.

"What about John Rolf? Wasn't today your wedding day?"

"I didn't marry him."

"You didn't?"

"How could I?" Pocahontas looks seriously at Grandmother Willow. "I do not love him."

"I see."

"I ran out of the wedding to stop John Smith before he left, but I was too late." Pocahontas looks down. A tear falls from her eye. "He is on his way to England as we speak."

"You really love John Smith, don't you?"

"Grandmother Willow, he is my heart. He is a part of who I am. I have never stopped loving him. When he left and never came back, it deeply hurt me. I tried to move on, and I thought I did with John Rolf." Pocahontas pauses to reflect, then continues. "But when John Smith came back, I realized that my love for him had never died. It instead grew stronger. I was just too stubborn and afraid to act on my feelings, to follow my heart, to go down the right path, the path that always led to him. And now, I have paid the price for it."

"Oh my." Grandmother Willow looks down at her heartbroken child.

"He probably hates me now. And who could blame him?"

"He could never hate you." This was not the voice of Grandmother Willow. Pocahontas looks up, trying to figure out where this voice was coming from.

"He has always loved you and will never stop loving you." Pocahontas turns around. Her eyes widen. Her heart pounds. Could it really be?

Yes, it was! Walking towards her with his piercing blue eyes, golden hair, and warm smile was no one other than John Smith, her John Smith. Grandmother Willow transforms back into a faceless tree. Smith takes Pocahontas's hands in his and gazes deeply into her chestnut eyes.

"This must be a dream," she stares into his eyes, then lightly touches his cheek to see if he is real. "How long have you been here, listening to me and Grandmother Willow?"

He smiles. "I heard all of it. I came to talk to Grandmother Willow a few hours ago, when she told me to hide behind something. I guess she knew you were coming."

"But, how are you here right now? I thought-" Pocahontas's voice is soft, overwhelmed with emotion.

"The others left. But Pocahontas, I couldn't leave you, not again. I knew you were marrying Rolf today, but still something deep within me was telling me to stay." He softly brushes her hair behind her ear. "And now I know why."

Pocahontas softly touches his cheek. "I am so sorry. I should have come back to you sooner."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that we are together, just the two of us, like I've always dreamed." John Smith caresses her face with both hands.

They share a long hug. She smiles as they embrace. He smiles as well, and they release from their hold. Pocahontas then gently pulls him in. His hands move to her waist. Their lips meet, moving slowly, passionately savoring the sensation of having each other at last. After years of longing and yearning for one another, a current of electricity that is long overdue rushes through their bodies, awakening their senses to the highest level. Smith smiles as he lightly nibbles on her bottom lip. He finally has her back in his life and wants to hold on forever. Pocahontas runs her fingers through his hair as she slowly kisses him, making sure to cover every crevice of his mouth, letting him know that she is there for him and will never leave him. Up and down their lips gently move in harmony with one another, orchestrating a symphony that only the two of them could create.

* * *

John Smith and Pocahontas get married soon after this, and spend the next few years together exploring the world, going on several adventures. They then settle down in the village to raise the family they always wanted. They tell their children this grand tale of how they met, of how Smith had to leave, of how he returned but was pushed aside for Rolf, of how Pocahontas almost married the wrong man, and of how they eventually followed the right path-the path that led them to each other.

"This is why it is important to always listen to your heart. There will be distractions, and your heart won't always lead you down the easiest path. But it _will_ lead you down the right path." Pocahontas concludes.

"Is that the end of the story?" their children usually ask.

"Of course not. It is only the beginning. Tons of adventure await us in the future." Smith responds.

"Your father is right" Pocahontas smiles at her children, picking up the youngest and sitting him on her lap. "It's not over yet."

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

_I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and it is something I am very much going to miss. It was so much fun to write and I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading! :)_


End file.
